tamers12345fandomcom-20200213-history
Sonia The Hedgehog
Sonia is a Pink anthropomorphic hedgehog and is the sister of Sonic and Manic, and a major character in the Sonic Undergroudn TV show and Tamers12345's youtube page. Appearance Sonia wears a red sleeveless overtop with a purple skirt. Connecting the two halves is a gold belt with a blue jewel inside, hinting to her rich ariticratic heritage. Unlike her siblings she wears purple gloves, that go up past her elbows, and red stockings with a purple trim. nding off with knee highs booth that match her overal outfit. She can often been seen wearing other clothing during some of Tamers12345 video but they are usually somewhere in the dress department. During winter she usually wears a pink or purple hoodie with pink or purple pants. History Sonia along with her two siblings are chosen to be the rulers of mobius. But before this could come to truth, mobius was attacked and taken over by the tyrant Robotnik! Sonia was given away to an ariticratic home grew up as one would expect. And aristocrat. As she got older she met Bartleby. The two were engaged, but before they two could get married Sonia left with her brothers to fight against Robotnik. Bartleby who sided with Robotnik did not agree to this, but let her go anyway. On her journey with Sonic and Manic she would often be picked on by then. Being called names such as S.A.P.(Spiney Annoyin Princess), mostly because they were jealous of her. Sonic would say that she was "born with a silver spoon in a mouth",a saying used to describe someone of high wealth. Manic would then reply with, "I had to steal mine"! The two brothers would then laugh at her and she would turn away in anger. However just because they acted this was, doesnt mean they hate one another. As a matter of fact the three enjoy eachothers company, but only to a certain extent. An example would be during the Sonic Underground episode "Sonia's Choice". Where Sonic and Manic were in trouble and she could only save one of them. Ultimately she chose Sonic over manic. Showing that if she had to lose one brother, it's be Manic. Thankfully however both were saved in the end. One of Sonia's most notable trips is during the Sonic Underground episode (Price of Freedom). It is here where the viewer's are greeted to Sonia best Friend. Mindy, Unlike Bartleby doesnt mind That Sonia is now a criminal and wont hesitate to hang out with Sonia, something her father Mark Latour, doesnt seem to mind as well, as long as they stay out of trouble. Sonia decides to stay the night there without informing her brothers. This goes to show that though the three are siblings, they do i see eachother much as a family yet. However, in the middle of the night. Sonia's hand watch that was given to her by Mindy comes to life and starts stealing data from sonia Purse that she brought in with her. Sonia quickly jumps to the conclusion that Mindy is behind this. She and her siblings contront's Mindy but she has no idea what their talking about.That is until Mindy father arrives, he explains the details and that he was creating the watches for Robotnik. That way, he could protect Mindy and keep her safe. Realizing this was wrong though, he gives Sonic, Manic, and Sonia the right to destroy the watches. They do so and soon after, Sonia and Mindy must say their goodbyes. Before leaving Manic says "Oh Lucky us, another snobby diva joines the resistance" Sonia, knowing Manic has feeling's for Mindy, replies by saying "Hey, Maybe shell give a fashion disaster like you some style!". Sonic defends his bro by saying that He has enough style for both of them. During her journey with her siblings they went to The Floating Island. Sonic heard from an unknown source that their mother queen Aleena was on the island, but there was warning. "Beware the Echidna". Sonic and Manic thought this was a joke, but it wasnt. They met Knuckles who they thought to be an enemy, but ended up being an ally. It turns out their mother Aleena did go to the Island, but it was many years earlier. Years before they showed up Aleena went to the Island leaving a message for her children to find. In it, it would explain how Knuckles would be their first ally in the battle against Robotnik. They say their goodbyes to their new found friend and leave. Not much later, they would return to the floating seeking help from Knuckles, as the entire world is at the brink of destruction. Unfortunately Knuckles had made a deal with Robotnik, Robotnik stops the destruction of the planet as long as Knuckles betrays his friends. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Sonia, now having gained romantic feelings for the Knuckles, who they had just been seperated from. Want's to hurry and find him. Eventually they do, but he is now working for the enemy. realizing that it put his friends in danger, more specifically Sonia. He joins the hedgehogs. Sonia along with her sibz quickly forgive him, Sonia even explains that she would have done the same thing if she was in his place. Implying that she will attack her own Sibling if it meant saving the world. Once again showing that Sonic, Manic, and Sonia do not fully see eachother as family yet. After the incident Sonia asks Knuckles if he will come with her and her siblings to help fight against Robotnik's forces. Before Knuckles can answer, Affair, Knuckles Great Grandfather answers for him. Stating that Knuckles place is on the floating Island's. Just as Sonia is fightning Robotnik. Knuckles grabs her hand, telling her that there is always a place for her on the floating island. Sonia replies by telling him he can sit in with the band anytime. She gives him a kiss and the three sibling are on their way again. Sometime after Sonic Underground was canceled, the three hedgehogs finally found their mother. The four of them started to live together and formed a family bond so close, that it is as if they were never apart. Around this point in history, Sonia met Tamers12345. She was fascinated by his love for Sonic Underground and quickly became his friend. Sonia now, along with the rest of the Sonic Underground cast help's Tamers12345 out with his Youtube page. Personality Sonia is a sweet girl who wouldn't want anything more than be surrounded by the people she loves most. She enjoys playing with dolls and having tea party's. Though not to the same extent, she also enjoys hanging out or going out with friends as well. Especially her best friend Mindy. She is often thought by her brother's to be the favorite child. Something she quickly deny's on most occasions. She is a very emotional person, such as crying when Sonic and Manic are fighting. laughing from the most simple joke's. Relationships *'Sonic The Hedgehog:' Sonia cares deeply for her brother Sonic, But at times like many others, fear him. They have a semi-good relationship but due to Sonic feeling that Sonia is their mother's favorite child. He will both phisically and Mentaly attack her. Often causing Sonia to back away in fear or fall to the floor crying, shouting how fat Sonic is. Implying that Sonia's mind just cannot comprehend how fat Sonic has become. An example of this would be, when Sonia cooked a small turkey for christmas dinner because they did not have enough money for a big one, Sonic turned to Sonia. Hwe put the blame on her, and said "I cant believe it, my own sister is trying to make me starve?! well it isn't going to work bitch!" (Sonic Underground Christmas Special )He would have would have attempted to phisicaly harm her if Manic did not tell him to leave her alone. *'Manic The Hedgehog:' Sonia appears to have a much better relationship with Manic than her other bro. If someone were to harm her Manic will come to her aid, such as when Sonic was going attack her during christmas. And when Knuckle's kicked her in the face during Sonic underground's Halloween(Sonic Underground: The Movie Zombie Apocalypse) He told Knuckles to leave her alone. Also during the Halloween special, when Manic was in danger Sonia was the first who came to his aid implying that she cares for his wellbeing. Their relationship may also be close thanks to a certain somebody else, Mindy Latou. Who just so happen's to be Manic's girlfriend as well. *'Queen Aleena:' Sonia is Aleena's reason for living. The two of them have an unbreakable bond, so strong in fact that Aleena's two other children are jealous of them. Sonia if often said by her brother's to be Aleena's favortie child. And whilst Sonia may deny it, there is no denying facts. Aleena gets Sonia whatever she wants, no matter the price. An example of this is when their buying Cereal(Sonic underground - the great cereal crisis ) Even though it is Manic's turn to buy cereal, Aleena gets Sonia's favorite cereal(which they had 3 weeks in a row) and put it in the basket before Manic was even able to pick his. This angered Manic and his bro Sonic, where there then told their Mother that she is playing favorite's again. Aleena deny's this. But Sonia say's "yes it is mama, thats why were getting my cereal... arent we?" It is unknown whether is using this to her advantage, or that she know's deep down that she if the favorite child, even without even realizing it. *'Mindy Latour:' Mindy Latour is Sonia's best friend. Even before Sonia met her siblings she and Mindy were the best of friend's. While Sonia's mother Aleena, see's Mindy as a bad influence on her, Aleena love's Sonia enough to let her hang out with Mindy, as long as they stay out of trouble of course. One problem without their relationship however, is how different theyve become in the years apart.While Sonia wants to play with doll's and games. Mindy would rather get banged in the ass, as she had become a slut. Although, even though they became very different, they continue to enjoy hanging out together, *'Knuckles the Echidna:' When Knuckles and Sonia were younger, the two grew feelings for one another during their adventure. They rarely have these type of interactions nowadays, so whether they still have romantic feelings is yet to be seen. Although, there are times such as during the Sonic Underground christmas special(A Very Merry Sonic Underground Christmas )Sonia and Knuckles run into eachother under a mistletoe and Sonia is seen happily blushing. Implying the possibility of Sonia still having hidden feeling's for him. It is possible that she may be hiding these emotion's in fear of how Sonic may react out of anger. Whether Knuckles still has these feeling's for her though is unknown. When it comes down to it they have a good friendship, even if they do have their disagreements every now and then. *'Bartleby Montclair of Dresdin:' Like Manic, Sonia doesnt not approve of Bartleby, because they believe Bartleby is using Sonic as his own personal bitch. Sonia unlike Manic however, wont get between Sonic and Bartleby because Sonia believes that whatever happens in Sonic's life is his choice, not their's. *'Uncle Chuck:' Sonia love's when Uncle Chuck comes to visit, She is always the first one to greet him with a big hug! Being Sonia's Uncle, he takes very good care of her along with her siblings when Aleena is out. *'Mark Latour:' though Sonia and Mindy's father dont really interact much. Mindy's father is sure glad that Mindy made such a nice friend. *'Tamers12345:' Sonia like everyone else, formed a great friendship with Tamers12345. Like the other's, she see's him as a hero and the savior of Sonic Underground. The two of them hangout quite alot and even eat ice cream together on occasions. She loves helping him out with his Youtube page. Memorable Quotes Edit *"It's be- its because we all want a different cereal! but mama said, she said we could only get one!" *"Oh my god! He's so fat!" *"Dont listen to him mom! He's putting a sign on the roof!" Trivia *Sonia seems to have multiple belts as her gemstone is sometimes blue and sometimes white. *Sonia had an official Lego created in her likeness and was featured in one of Tamers12345's video's. The lego has yet to be seen again. *According to both Queen Aleena and Sonia herself, she is the favorite child. *Sonia hates when her family has chili frito pies for dinner, but acts like she likes them because they're Sonic's favorite *Sonia's favorite food is raisin bran. *Sonia's Land of Oz counterpart id dorothy. *Sonia is very good at volley ball. *Sonia prefers tofu dogs over hot dogs or chili dogs. *Sonia's Halloween one year was a princess. This is ironic because she is actually the eal princess of Mobius. *Sonia's Halloween costume another year was a pumpkin. *Sonia hate it when Sonic and Manic fight, which is all the time. *Sonia has a crush on Knuckles *Sonia's favorite color is pink. So much so that she once wanted a pink Christmas tree. Sonic and Manic refused to get it because a pink Christmas tree would have been too embarrassing *Sonia has a doll that means the world to her name, "Princess Pretty Bottom". *According to Tamers12345, Sonia used to be very mean in his original comic series. This is a stark constrast to how she appears in Tamers12345's current videos and the original t.v. show. *Tamers12345's very first youtube video was a Knuxonia(Knuckles x Sonia) AMV called, Knuckles x Sonia (My Will). My will is ending song to the anime, Inuyasha.